As electronic devices equipped with touchscreens have become increasingly popular, virtual keyboards have also become popular. However, the lack or reduction of tactile feedback in the use of virtual keyboards may contribute to higher error rates compared to the use of physical keyboards. Furthermore, because virtual keyboards are typically much smaller in size than physical keyboards, users of virtual keyboards may have a higher tendency to hit the incorrect key or even areas in between keys.